MISSING
by Aurora Amari
Summary: Yuki can't find Shuichi-Shuichi can't get home. Yuki realizes how deep his feelings run-Shuichi makes new friends. Some Love too!


It was nearing midnight and Shuichi was lying on a bench, where he had accidentally fallen asleep while waiting for a bus home. Leaves stirred in the wind as yet another bus stopped in front of him, opening it's doors. After a couple of minutes, the driver grew impatient and cursed before driving down the street. This had been the fifth bus to pass by since Shuichi had arrived at the stop.  
  
"Yu-Yuki?" Shuichi mumbled in his sleep, and was quiet again.  
  
Yuki sat at his typewriter, trying to finish his latest novel and failing. His mind was being disturbed with thoughts of Shuichi. "Where is he? He's never been out this late before," he thought to himself. He imagined Shuichi's innocent face, always smiling, full of hope. "Stop that!" He focused back on his work. "It's not like this is his home anyways," the writer trailed off again, "He has no reason to be here, why would he want to? So that he can be showered with my insults? He probably gave up on me, like everyone else," he sighed and got up from his work. There was no way he could finish while being so distracted. He slipped into bed and one more thought passed through his mind before he drifted off to sleep: "Shuichi, don't leave me!"   
  
Shuichi sat up and rubbed his eyes as sunlight surrounded him. "What? But, where am I?" He looked around and noticed the bench he was lying on. Memory flooded him and he cried out. "Crap! How could I have fallen asleep? I wanted to try and have a romantic night with Yuki for once!"   
  
At the same time, he noticed a bus coming to a stop in front of him. He grabbed all of his things and jumped in the minute the doors slid open, eager to get home. "Whew, I hope Yuki isn't mad!"   
  
"What's taking so long?" Shuichi complained. They bus had been going for nearly two hours and he was starting to feel worried. He looked out of his window at the scenery. "Huh? I've never seen this place before, is it a shortcut?" Suddenly the bus came to a stop and the driver waited for Shuichi to get off. He did, and as he took his last step he turned to ask where he was, but the bus was already shrinking into the distance.  
  
He turned and took in his surroundings. The buildings were run down, trash littered the streets and sidewalks, and there was a small group of very mean looking people that were taking just a little too much interest in him. "Heheh," he smiled uneasily at them and started to walk very quickly down the opposite direction. "I have to figure out where I am!"  
  
He came to the end of the street and looked for another bus stop, there were none. He would just have to go back to the one he came from, he decided. And then remembered the street thugs hanging out there. "Maybe they left." He turned to face the bus stop and almost screamed from fright. The gang that had been watching him earlier had followed him, and were only six feet away!  
  
"Ummm, look I don't have any money on me...here take what you want, just don't hurt me!" Shuichi held out his backpack, which had nothing of value in it, and took a step back. The guys only snickered and stalked closer to him.  
  
"Yuki, help me!"  
  
Eiri Yuki slammed the phone on the table "Where is he?!" he shouted. The writer had called Shuichi's house, asking his sister if she knew where he went. All he got was a "Dunno" and half a million pleas for his autograph. "That stupid kid probably got into all kinds of trouble yesterday," he thought.  
  
He awoke expecting to find Shuichi dozing on the sofa, like always, but instead got an empty one and no sign of him. He waited for the singer until noon, when he made the phone call. The aggravation was wearing away, to be replaced by fear. This wasn't like Shuichi, Yuki thought, he was usually all over the writer. He sighed and grabbed his coat, "I better go and save him before he gets killed." He picked up his car keys and went outside.   
  
Yuki pulled into the parking lot of Shuichi's studio, the last place he remembered the little guy being. As he entered the building, he ran into Sakano. "Yuki, what are you doing here?" he looked confused.  
  
"I'm looking for Shuichi, where is he??" Yuki shook Sakano, going a little crazy, letting go and composing himself after realizing how he was acting.  
  
"Calm down man! Now, what do you mean?" Sakano questioned. "When he left here last night he was on his way to your place."  
  
The writer grimaced.  
  
"You mean he never got there? What could have happened?" he screamed, starting to act like Yuki.  
  
Yuki growled in frustration, "Let's go!" he grabbed Sakano and headed back to his car.   
  
"Yo S-man, c'mon!"  
  
"I'm coming!!" Shuichi yelled from the back of the store. He was trying to call Yuki, but the pay phone wasn't taking his money. "Stupid phone," he glared, and smashed it back on it's holder. It was almost five now and he hadn't told anyone where he was.   
  
He had been touring the area with his new friends, the "thugs". Turns out, they were stalking him because they thought he looked like Shuichi from Bad Luck, who he happened to be! When he offered up his backpack, they laughed and introduced themselves, and proceeded to show him, S-man, around. The guy calling to him now was named Tousaka, they were going to bring Shuichi to their friends' houses and get them some autographs-it was his payment for them giving him phone money, which he pocketed as he left the store. "I'll just have to use a phone somewhere else," he sighed.  
  
The first house they got to was the nicest one Shuichi had seen all day, but was trash compared to Yuki's. He was missing Yuki a lot right now. The group walked up to the door and a seventeen year old girl came out smiling.  
  
"S-man, this is Katya, my girlfriend-Katya, Shuichi from--"  
  
"Bad Luck!" she shouted and hugged Shuichi very, very tight."I'm your biggest fan! You look taller on TV, can I have your autograph?"  
  
Tousaka laughed a little and looked embarrassed, "Katya, your gonna kill him." He pulled her away from a now purple Shuichi.  
  
"Erm-it's OK, I think," Shuichi smiled while making sure his ribs weren't broken. "Sure you can have my autograph, glad to see I have fans." He searched his pack for some paper.   
  
Three hours later Shuichi found himself on Tousaka's couch, unable to find a way to get in touch with anyone at all. After using a working phone, his home was busy, as was the studio, and Yuki wasn't answering. "This is JUST GREAT!" he whined. "And this couch smells funny, I miss Yuki's sofa!" He started to remember the writer's face, pale hair falling over his eyes, and a slight frown on his lips. The singer smiled, and began to cry when he realized that Yuki would be very mad at him right now. "I hope he's OK."   
  
"Come on Yuki, we've been out here all day! I'm worried too, but we can't look for him if we're dead!" Sakano complained. Yuki glared at him, but knew he was right.  
  
"Fine, I'll meet you at seven, if we don't find him at nine, we call the police."  
  
"OK," Sakano agreed.   
  
THE NEXT DAY---8:30AM.   
  
Shuichi stumbled up to Yuki's, exhausted from the morning, He had left Tousaka's at six, without telling anyone-he did, after all, want to get out of that place one day! An hour after that he only had enough money to get two miles away from his home. He had to walk all the way, and got lost twice. He finally made it, barely.   
  
Yuki and Sakano sat silently in the writer's car. They were on their way to drop Sakano off, and for Yuki to go home and call the police. They, of course, had had no luck at all in finding the missing Shuichi. "I'm sorry Yuki, but don't worry. The police will find him." Dead or alive, he said to himself quietly.  
  
Yuki didn't answer. He was starting to panic, as this became more and more serious. "You can't be gone Shuichi, you can't leave me here alone. I L--, I'll miss you."   
  
Sakano had been dropped off, and Yuki somehow made it to his driveway. He took a deep breath as he sat in his car. "This can't be happening. I can't believe this is actually happening." Tears were forming in his eyes. He finally got out of the car and walked up to his door.  
  
"Wh-what?"   
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
Shuichi stirred in his sleep. Was he hearing something?  
  
"Shuichi."  
  
He blinked and looked up. A dark form stood, watching him.  
  
"Yuki?"   
  
The writer stared for a minute, silently. He unlocked the door to his house and bent over Shuichi.  
  
Shuichi stayed still as he was lifted into Yuki's arms, and brought into the house. "Why isn't Yuki talking to me?" he wondered. "Yuki, I--"  
  
"Shh," the writer insisted.  
  
Shuichi obediently went quiet as he was brought to Yuki's bedroom, where he was released, and stood for a minute, confused.  
  
Suddenly Yuki pounced on him. "You scared me, idio-, Shuichi," he whispered as he ran his hand through the boy's hair, and down his back.  
  
Shuichi moaned with pleasure at Yuki's touch, who responded with a passionate kiss.  
  
The two forms lowered onto the bed as they slowly undressed each other. Shuichi shuddered as Yuki kissed him all over, greeting every lonely place on his body.  
  
"I missed you so much Yuki."  
  
He carefully pulled Yuki's face to his, their lips meeting. Yuki smiled, and their passion grew fiercer than ever before. His hands explored the writer's body slowly, he wasn't used to taking lead. Was Yuki purring?  
  
Yuki looked into Shuichi's purple eyes and smiled the first real smile in years. "Don't do that again Shuichi." he pleaded.  
  
"Yuki I didn't mean it, I missed the bus, I was lost, I--" but he stopped as Yuki still smiled. "I promise," he whispered.  
  
The lover's passionately kissed again, and again into the night.   
  
Shuichi awoke in Yuki's bed, their limbs entwined. He smiled and kissed Yuki on the forehead. The writer stirred in his sleep, with a peaceful look about him.  
  
"I am so lucky," Shuichi whispered before falling back asleep. An amber eye blinks open for a minute, and then closes again. 


End file.
